


Tight, Hot and Wet

by miera



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Ensign Hoshi Sato and her trusty vibrator, going where no woman has gone before. (05/19/2003)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight, Hot and Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this must be credited to redrush and her fantastic "Seduction in Four Parts" series and Dominatreks' fabulous "In Their Dreams"

**Tight**

She could feel his eyes on her long before the command came. She didn't dare look up. Her job was to play the unsuspecting ensign. But she could feel his eyes every time they looked over at her, causing a throbbing ache to build deep in her body.

An eternity later, the calm words finally issued from his lips. "Could I have the Bridge for a bit?" The others rose, silently. "Ensign Sato, you can stay."

Then, and only then, did she have permission to look at him. Those green eyes seemed to stare through her uniform, imagining all the things he was about to do to her.

She nearly fell over from the anticipation.

When the last crewmember had filed off the Bridge, he stood up and walked over to Travis' chair. "Come here, Ensign." He gestured for her to stand before the Captain's chair. When she was in front of him, his voice dropped an octave, the low tone making her shiver. "Take off your uniform."

"Sir?" she played along, putting confusion in her voice.

"That's an order, Ensign."

"Yes, sir." The dutiful junior crewmember, that was her part to play. She reached up and pulled the zipper down slowly, knowing he liked to watch this part of the performance especially. With as much grace as she could muster, she slipped the jumpsuit off her shoulders, kicking off her boots. She shifted her hips from side to side in order to shimmy out of the jumpsuit. Concentrating on her movements, she heard him take a deep breath.

Reigning in the smug smile, she unbuttoned her top and then deftly pulled it off over her head. Everything was folded neatly in a pile on the floor next to the chair. She paused.

"All of it, Ensign. Take it all off."

Another series of gentle undulations removed the boxers. The bra was quickly yanked off and she stood, utterly nude, in front of the Captain's chair, while his eyes raked over her. She felt exposed and incredibly aroused, cool air rushing past her warm skin, heat and wetness pooling between her legs. She could smell the scent of her own body, hovering around her.

His eyes reached her head and his eyebrows went up. It took a moment for her to remember, then she reached up and released her hair so that it fell around her shoulders.

He leaned back against the pilot's chair, enjoying the view. She wanted to do something, anything, but knew better. She waited, the torment of not knowing what he intended to do to her today driving her wild inside.

At length, his eyes hovered over her breasts. "Touch yourself. Masturbate. I want to watch."

Deciding that payback was only fair, she started slowly, her fingers trailing lightly up one arm, then brushing over her shoulders, the topmost curve of her breast, down the valley over her breastbone, and then stroking her stomach.

She looked straight into his eyes as her fingers brushed over the already-hard nipples, rewarded when his pupils dilated with desire.

She closed her eyes, letting her fingers work her nipples, pinching and rubbing. She imagined momentarily that someone was behind her, Trip maybe, caressing her breasts this way. Her head fell back and her legs widened of their own accord. Taking the cue, one of her hands glided down over the curve of her stomach and slipped into the folds between her legs. She was soaking wet and ready. Almost as soon as her finger found her clit she was close to coming.

"Sit down, Ensign."

Her eyes flew open. He was standing up straight now. "Sit down. I want you to make yourself come in my chair."

She sat, positioning her hips towards the front edge. She hooked her legs over the arms and her finger began to work hard on her clit again. Immediately, she began to pant, wanting more. She heard him step forward, and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Do you know how it feels for me to sit in that chair and know that I watched you touch yourself here? That your juices spilled onto the seat under my ass?" She moaned, her body trembling and the climax began to hit her. "That I fucked you while you clung to this chair for dear life?" She came hard and cried out, shuddering as her index finger swiped over her clit again and again. With a ragged breath, she stopped moving. As her breathing returned to normal, she opened her eyes.

He stripped out of his uniform silently. She felt another wave of desire begin at the sight of his erect cock, smooth and hard, the head glistening from watching her performance. She couldn't be sure, of course, but she suspected he had the largest cock on the ship, which was only fitting since he was the Captain. Just the sight of his cock, knowing how it felt inside of her, made her tighten inside.

He pulled her hips forward slightly, right to the edge of the chair, pushing her thighs even farther apart. With no further preparation, he plunged his cock into her. She let out a strangled cry at being filled so thoroughly. The slight burning sensation turned into a raging need and she thrust her hips at him, arms clenching onto the armrests as he fucked her.

He didn't touch her at all except where their bodies were joined. His cock was buried so deep in her that his balls hit her ass. No other part was touching, but her body ached for him. Her nipples were tight and hard and her breasts heaved as her body moved. She wanted him to touch her everywhere, but he wouldn't, she knew he wouldn't, because that was what she wanted. He just kept pounding into her center, the head of his cock raking over her g-spot until she writhed from side to side frantically. Breathing in deep, she could at least inhale his scent as he hovered so close to her, and completely out of her reach.

His eyes were closed and his hands gripped the armrests for leverage. He muttered as he felt her tighten around him, beginning to come. "So tight. You have the tightest pussy in Starfleet, Ensign."

The words made her lose the last shred of control, her body racked from head to toe as the orgasm exploded through her. She screamed incoherently as the climax went on and on, her muscles protesting the fury of her orgasm until she finally relinquished it, unable to endure any more...

For several minutes, Hoshi lay gasping on the bed, unable to move. The sweat on her skin caused her body to cool rapidly, and she groped for the blankets, curling up on her side. The vibrator fell into the sheets. She would clean it in the morning.

The fantasy about Archer was fairly new. She couldn't really pinpoint why the thought of the Captain's chair had occurred to her at all, but the idea was incredibly arousing. It certainly seemed to have replaced the fantasy about Trip and the motorcycle as her favorite.

For now, anyway.

*~*~*~*~*

**Hot**

She was puttering around her apartment in San Francisco. It was midsummer and hot. Even in the city, which usually was spared by the surrounding cool water of the Pacific and the Bay, the temperatures were almost unbearable. Looking out the window, everything was shimmering, even as the sun began to sink into the west. She wiped futilely at the sweat on her forehead, which was there despite the best efforts of the environmental controls. There apparently were still limits to what technology could do about the weather. She was wearing a tank top and her smallest pair of shorts, but she was still terribly uncomfortable.

The knock at her door was unexpected. She opened it and stared in shock. He was standing there, dressed in worn jeans and a white tshirt. Hoshi looked him up and down. The white tshirt was plastered to his body by sweat, throwing his abdomen into sharp relief, and the jeans...God. They hugged him absolutely everywhere, like a second skin. A fierce heat, which had nothing to do with the weather, settled into her groin.

Without any greeting, he held out his hand. "Come on."

His blue eyes were burning into hers. She saw no trace of happy-go- lucky Trip Tucker in them. The man standing in front of her was different. More powerful. More intimidating.

Intense.

Wordlessly, she took his hand and followed obediently. She climbed on to the back of the motorcycle as he started it. Instead of politely hanging on to his hips, she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding tight, her breasts pressed against the damp cotton in front of her. Her hands splayed out against the firm contours of his stomach as they began to gather speed, rolling down the hill towards the city.

He piloted the bike onto the freeway, and they went over the Golden Gate Bridge. The Bay was hazy in the late afternoon light, and the cool air coming off the ocean felt heavenly over Hoshi's bare skin. The thrumming of the bike between her thighs penetrated all the way to her spine and she closed her eyes, contrasting the sensations of the cool air against her arms and legs, the sun overhead, the vibrations traveling through her center, and the solid comfort of the broad back she was leaning against.

She stirred from her daze when the bike finally stopped. Opening her eyes, she saw that the sun was now hovering low over the ocean, casting a beautiful golden light over everything. The heat was lessened, although it was still quite warm. She could hear the ocean and smell the salt in the air, but the bike was stopped in a grove of the most enormous tree trunks she could ever remember seeing.

Leaning back, she looked up and immediately got dizzy. The redwoods towered above them, so high she couldn't see the tops. The pine branches were hundreds of feet in the air, framed against the perfect blue of the evening sky. The pine smell competed with the saltiness on the air for her attention. She could still hear the ocean over the gentle moaning of the tree branches in the shore breeze.

A callused hand caressed her knee. She jumped, not having realized Trip was so close. Their faces were mere inches apart. His thumb stroked across the top of her thigh as he shifted her leg out of the way. Extracting a blanket from one of the pouches on the bike, he spread it on the ground under a tree and stretched out on it, kicking off his boots so that his bare feet poked out from the worn jeans. Then he leaned back, put his hands behind his head and simply stared at her.

His gaze went right through her, like he knew her every thought, every desire. Like he already knew her all over.

She didn't need any further invitation.

She climbed off the bike and joined him. His eyes trailed appreciatively over her body as she walked over. Instead of lying down beside him, she decided to skip the preliminaries and straddled his hips, kneeling over him. His hands caressed her ass as she braced her hands on either side of his head. He didn't move his head to meet hers, but as soon as her lips touched his, his tongue slipped into her mouth and all the heat of the day seemed to suddenly coalesce inside her body.

His hands drifted up from her ass to her lower back, running over the bare skin under her shirt. Sitting them both up, Hoshi still across his legs, he began to trail kisses down her throat. He nuzzled the strap of the tank top off her shoulder, leaving no obstacle for his tongue's exploration of her skin, which seemed to be radiating heat.

She shuddered as a breeze swept in off the ocean, the cool air feeling delicious to her overheated limbs. Sweat was trickling down her scalp, between her breasts, along her ass, as his lips moved lower.

His mouth closed around her breast, tongue laving her nipple through the tank top. The pressure of his tongue combined with the friction from the fabric drove her mad. Her nipple became hard as a rock and she whimpered as the nerve endings seemed to fire directly down to the core of her body. One of his hands slipped up under the tank and found her other nipple, thumb gliding over it lightly at first, and then his fingers pinched and she shuddered, hips thrusting against his blindly. She cursed the fabric still separating their bodies.

He pulled his head away and together they stripped the tank top off. He briefly returned to her breasts, tongue caressing each one, and then he lifted her off his lap. She heard him grunt at the loss of her body against the bulge in his jeans. Setting her onto the blanket, his hands worked the shorts off her hips and down her legs, tossing them aside. His mouth followed, tongue flicking into her navel. He drew her knees up on either side of him. He cupped her bottom, squeezing and kneading gently, stroking her labia. Her hands clutched at the blanket as his thumbs held her open to him.

His blue eyes looked up and locked with hers as his tongue stroked over her clit the first time. His fingers had to grip her ass more tightly as her hips bucked. He stroked up again, and again she trembled. He kept going like that, one long slow tongue stroke at a time, not building a steady rhythm even though she writhed in his hands. The tip of his tongue lingered over the tip of her clit, teasing endlessly, and all the while, he watched her.

She managed to look down, seeing the golden head in between her legs. The remaining sunlight was behind him, backlighting him against the field of pastel colors. But she could still see his eyes, dark blue with desire, penetrating her in a way that made her shiver. Sweat broke out over her whole body in a wave. Her hands hurt from being clenched so tightly and she let out a moan that was also a sob.

Without warning, his tongue swirled around her clit thoroughly and he began to suck her hard. His tongue lapped at her clit as it had at her nipple and her breath began to come in short, keening gasps as the exquisite pleasure wound through her body. Her hips arched into his mouth, climax tearing through her. The pressure didn't let up and she had barely recovered from the first orgasm when the second one hit her. Pressing up against the sensitive underside of her clit, he gave one last deep stroke before releasing her. There was a moaning sound, but she couldn't be sure if it came from her, him, or the trees swaying around them.

He hovered over her now, looking into her eyes, kissing her slowly. She tasted herself on his tongue and groaned into the kiss. Pulling away, still breathing hard, she pressed her face against the sweat- soaked t-shirt. He smelled like the sea air and sweat and sex all rolled together. Her hands pushed the shirt up and he pulled it off over his head. Her fingers explored the gorgeous, broad shoulders and chest, nails running through the fine hair. She watched as the muscles flowed smoothly under the skin, all that power held so casually in check. She could envision those muscles working to hold him above her as he pushed himself inside her body.

She pushed him away slightly and ducked her head. Taking the zipper of his fly in her teeth, she tugged it down. Her hands moved from their roaming over his upper body and slid under the waistband, squeezing his ass, pulling the jeans down. He wore nothing underneath.

She shoved him, knocking him onto his back. The moon was up above the trees now, beaming into the clearing. The cool light seemed to linger over his naked body, as he propped himself up on his elbows, watching her tear at him. The jeans were pulled even farther down, to his knees, and her hands slid back up his thighs, running against the coarse hair. His cock, which was covered in light blonde fuzz, was at full attention. It was incredibly thick around, the head prominent on the end. A feral hunger swept over her and she took him in her mouth, causing him to jump and curse, "Fuck yeah."

Her teeth gently scored the length of his cock, tongue swirling over the head before going back down. She moved a hand underneath, squeezing his balls rather roughly, eliciting another moan. Feeling the smooth hardness in her mouth, she felt her pussy tighten again at the mere thought of having him inside her.

She let him fall out of her mouth, but before he could express his disappointment, she straddled his hips again. She kept hold of the base of his cock, rubbing her reawakened clit against the underside of his shaft before teasing her entrance with it. Impatient, he grabbed her hips and pulled her down sharply, impaling her on his cock.

Her hands rested against his chest for balance, and also to toy with his nipples as they both began to move. His arms wrapped around her bare back. One hand stayed around her waist, a hand trailing over her ass, fingers toying with the cleft. The other hand twined in her hair and brought her down into a fiery kiss. Pulling her body forward caused his cock to rub against her clit. She put an arm out onto the blanket beside his head and began to grind against him.

His hands were roaming everywhere over her body as his hips nearly lifted off the ground, pushing up into her hard and fast. She tightened, panting, nearly sobbing, the pressure on her g-spot maddeningly light. She began to push backwards, wanting more contact, orgasm tantalizingly close.

She leaned her forehead against his chest as his hands gripped her hips tightly. "So hot, Hoshi, you're so hot..." she heard him groan. Sweat was pouring off both of them and she slammed down onto him, desperate for the release. An electric bolt of sensation seemed to fire out of her core and through the rest of her body, sweeping down her arms and legs, bringing goosebumps and a trembling to her limbs as the climax burst through her. The incredible heat in her body began to dissipate into the cool night air as she fell forward against him.

Hoshi drifted off to sleep, cuddled against a pillow. She had vague memories of the road trip up the coast, and the campground and the fire, sitting around talking with her girlfriends. They had been drinking quite a bit, but she could recall a conversation about what the secluded spot would be good for besides sneaking away from CO's for some recreation...

*~*~*~*~*

**Wet**

It had been a long day. An extremely long day. One of the longest days in history. OK that might be an exaggeration but Hoshi stepped into the shower feeling like she had spent the equivalent of a week hunched over her console. Her shoulders ached from accumulated tension and she allowed the water to pound against her back for a bit before working shampoo into her hair.

She hadn't heard the chime, hadn't heard the bathroom door open, hadn't heard footsteps or any sounds. He seemed to materialize out of the steam, from nowhere.

She didn't jump, though. She merely glared at him like she'd been expecting him. And he was late.

A small smile flitted across his face and he reached his hands into her hair. "Let me, love." She dropped her arms to the sides, letting the limbs hang, trying to relax.

His fingers began to dig into her scalp, thumbs rubbing in small circles against the top and sides. The hands shifted to either side of her head. His three middle fingers began to work on the pressure points behind her ears, making her whole scalp tingle. She let out a small sound of appreciation. Then his hands began to roam over her head, working the shampoo thoroughly through her hair.

"Lean your head back," he instructed quietly, and proceeded to rinse her hair clean. She kept her eyes closed, allowing him to position her head, and then turn her so her back was to him. She luxuriated in the hot water against her face until something cool touched her upper back.

She drew in a deep breath and realized she smelled fruit. Somehow, he had found the bottle of bath gel she kept for special occasions. His hands were spreading it over her shoulders, her long hair tucked carefully around her neck and out of the way. She breathed in again, savoring the scent, and then let out an involuntary moan as his fingers began to work at the base of her skull, digging gently but firmly, slowly releasing the aching tension from her neck.

Somehow he knew exactly where to press to release her, without having to ask or dig around at all. Massaging down the column of her neck, his thumbs then went directly to the triangular points in her shoulders, pressing down so hard Hoshi threw her head back as if to get away from the touch. He held tight, still pushing, and then slowly releasing so that all the stress she carried there ebbed away, like it was following the water dribbling down her back to the floor. She gulped for air, the release of the tension so sudden and wonderful.

His fingers stroked over the rest of her shoulders and then worked down her back, and curiously her knees began to sag slightly as a result. She could have sworn she heard a chuckle from him as she placed a hand against the wall to maintain her balance.

His hands went away and then were back, this time rubbing together to warm the sweetly scented gel up. She sensed his body move closer and his hands smeared the gel over the curve of her stomach, lingering over her navel. His palms ran over her belly, and then moved up to caress her breasts, tweaking at her hardening nipples gently. Holding her breasts in his palms, he used all of his fingers to roll the nipples over and over, making her thrash slightly, pushing into the touch as an ache began to roil through her lower abdomen.

Her head fell back and she became conscious that they weren't touching other than his hands on her body. It was like he was standing just far enough away that she couldn't actually feel him at all, only the vague impression of his body standing tantalizingly close to hers under the warm water. The spray bouncing off him and onto her was the only tangible indication of his presence, besides those talented hands, which now moved along her arms. His fingers tickled the inside of her elbow and she squirmed away.

Definitely there was a low chuckle this time.

She didn't have time to think as his hands cupped her ass, lathering more gel as he kneaded her firmly. The smell, like fruit drying out in the sun, hung heavy over them both in the steam of the shower. He fondled her behind lovingly, his thumb slipping in between her cheeks and ghosting over the tight opening.

Unable to stand it any longer, she stepped backwards, colliding with his wet body. She felt something hard and hot bump against her ass and she heard a shudder. Without thinking she began to grind against his hips and Malcolm's arms wrapped around her again. His hands splayed over her belly, and he began to thrust against her, his erection well defined against the soft flesh of her behind. He dropped a kiss on her neck and held her away. The water from the shower hit her stomach, causing the skin to tingle slightly. She growled, frustrated. Another kiss, on her shoulder, and then his hands began to run along her legs.

She looked behind her, seeing him crouching near the floor of the shower, eyes focused on the curves of her leg muscles as he cleaned her very thoroughly. He massaged the tendons in the back of her ankles, and then moved up to her calves. A different kind of tension spread through her body as he worked his way up, over the knees, along first the outside, then the inside of her thighs. The heel of her hand pushed harder against the wall as she braced herself, longing for him to reach his goal. As he rubbed small circles ever higher on the inside of her thighs, she whimpered.

His eyes met hers and locked into her gaze. Water was running down his cheeks, his eyelashes were beaded with the shower spray, and his blue eyes were dilated with desire.

Malcolm stood up, pressing his body close behind her. One of his palms rested over the patch of hair between her legs.

He placed his other hand over hers against the wall, their fingers entwining.

He leaned forward and kissed her, tongue diving into her mouth as his fingers slowly penetrated her, thumb stroking over her clitoris.

Hoshi moaned against his mouth, feeling his tongue flick against hers. Her hips writhed against the delicious pressure of his fingers as she went up on the balls of her feet, wanting to be able to take him in even deeper. Her hand tightened almost painfully on his against the wall. He allowed her face to pull away enough for her to breathe, still pressing kisses against her jaw line, her neck, and then taking possession of her mouth again, his tongue mimicking what his fingers were doing. His thumb stroked back and forth over her clitoris, brushing right over the sensitive tip, each time winding the tension in her body another few notches higher.

The remains of the soap on her backside made it easier for her to rub against him. His cock settled into the cleft under her ass and with her faint remaining shreds of rational thought, Hoshi made sure to grind her hips low enough to squeeze his cock. It was hard to think with his long, delicate fingers moving in that sensual rhythm inside her. She fought back against his tongue with her own, trying to convey her desperation for him. The fingers, rubbing precisely up against her g-spot, increased their speed. His thumb began to circle her clit, making thorough contact and Hoshi's legs trembled. She felt him brace himself, the hard muscles of his legs, the coarse hair on them, pressed against her smooth skin, supporting her.

Amid the almost overwhelming sensations, she felt the thumb of the hand she was holding stroking tenderly against the inside of her forefinger.

Everything seemed to crash in on her. The sound of the water rushing from the pipes, through the shower head and down over their entwined bodies, slipping over both of them to gurgle away down the drain, filled her ears.

Underneath the lingering fruit smell from the soap, she could smell sweat and the odor of his arousal, mingling with her own.

His mouth was hot against hers. They had to break apart periodically to swallow as the water seeped into their mouths. He lapped the moisture off her skin eagerly, like he had been dying of thirst and intended to sate himself by drinking off her body. More water trickled down her side, from the thick coil of her hair, drops falling from the tip of her breast down onto her thighs.

She felt the compact solidity of his chest brushing against her back as they moved. She distantly felt the hard buds of his nipples against her shoulders. The tight cords of his arms were holding on to her, holding her up. His forearm rubbed against her belly, and she glanced down, seeing the arm angled down over her midsection, pressing against the underside of a breast. His hand disappeared into the folds of her center. The tendons were visible, moving smoothly under the pale skin stretched over the back of his hand as he plunged his fingers into her again and again.

Her pussy tightened around his fingers. Fingers that could be so very dangerous, firing a phase pistol or even fighting hand to hand. She realized he probably knew how to kill someone with his bare hands. Yet he had washed her hair without creating a single tangle.

His thumb continued to stroke her other hand gently.

Her body arched forward, against his fingers, and Hoshi began to make a keening noise in the back of her throat. She tightened around him, feeling the wetness inside of her begin to surge as her orgasm began. Instead of speeding up, he slowed down, making her cry out in frustration. He pressed his fingers forward slightly harder, but the rhythm remained steady. The constant circling pressure on her clitoris and the pressure on her g-spot brought her to the top of the wave of her climax. He eased up slightly, letting her take a breath, and then his mouth was back against hers and his fingers increased their speed and she hit the top again.

Again he slowed, just enough for her to brace herself. This time he sped up a great deal and she felt his hard cock underneath her ass, slick from her juices and not just the shower. Hoshi pressed her tongue into his mouth for the first time as his fingers fucked her hard and deep. For a moment the impending release seemed almost frightening, a blackness hovering near the edge of her vision.

She gripped his hand tighter, and felt his thumb pinch against her skin in response.

She let go, conscious of nothing outside the space of their bodies. The orgasm poured out from her pussy, her clit, waves rocking through her whole form, every nerve ending catching fire. Her throat constricted with the force of the release as another wave, and then another burst through her. With a strangled cry she gasped for air, coughing slightly as some water found its way into her lungs.

Her legs shook so badly that she had to sit down on the floor of the shower stall for a while before she felt it was safe to try and climb out. Wrapping a towel around her wet hair, Hoshi spotted the bottle of lotion waiting to be used after the shower, and a small smile crept across her face.


End file.
